


Unexpected

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Need Brain Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Post TLJ. When Rey becomes too closed off in their Force Bond, Ben takes matters into his own hands to see and talk to her. The name of the game is seduction (or escape for Rey), but things never go as expected with those two.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. I'm just here to fulfill a prompt and image created by Dani Rae on facebook for the Drabble Me This prompt for this week. 
> 
> The brain bleach tag is there for a reason. Don't eat food while reading this. Just a friendly warning. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

It had been a month since the Battle of Crait. The Resistance was Maker knows where, and Rey was avoiding Ben. 

 

He kept trying, and she kept blocking him. She seemed so calm about the blocking, even as he felt the conflict within in her each time he called out to her. 

 

Fine, if she wouldn't respond to him from afar, then he would force her to acknowledge him.

 

“The next time you spot a reconnaissance ship from the Resistance, capture it,” demanded Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of General Hux. “They've been too quiet.”

 

Sure enough, a month later, they were able to capture a ship. He knew the moment that the distress signal reached the Resistance, as Rey’s simmering emotions suddenly skyrocketed.

 

_ “Ben!”  _

 

Suddenly, she was in front of him, hands fisted and slightly confused as to why she was seeing him. He could only smirk through his new helmet.

 

_ “What are you doing? Why are you wearing that?” _

 

He felt her worry and annoyance through their bond. She still couldn't hide herself from him in moments like this. He couldn't help but wonder how much of that was reserved for him, if any at all.

 

_ ‘“That's not my name, Rey. You know that. As it so happens, my duties as Supreme Leader require it.  _ You _ would know that if you opened up to the bond.” _

 

Rey flinched at his reproach, as though he had smacked her face. Good. If it was the only way to reach her, then he would do this; the fact that it hid his face from his underlings was just a side benefit.

 

_ “What do you want?” _

 

Her eyes peered at him curiously, analyzing him now that the shock had worn off. 

 

“ _ I just wanted to see your smiling face again _ ,” he said blandly, not moving at all and keeping his emotions in check, “ _ in person _ .”

 

Rey was unable to hide her surprise at his request. He derived a great deal of satisfaction from it.

 

“ _ Since you want to close the bond, it only seems fair to open up other avenues for us to speak. Your pilot seems adequate.” _

 

_ “Don't touch him!”  _

 

She took several steps toward him without thinking, so that they were soon sharing the same breathing air, had they been in the same room.

 

He enjoyed the closeness and tasting her tumultuous feelings. What he didn't like was how protective she was of this pilot, whoever he was. It wasn't Dameron, at least. 

 

“ _ Do you care about this pilot? Then come and get him,” _ he sneered before adding, “ _ You've found me before; do it again. Satisfy my need, and come to me. If you can escape me, then he'll go free _ .”

 

She gave him a long look, considering him and the truth of his words. Her feelings had spiked in fear when he had mentioned quenching his thirst for her. They had become hopeful at his offer. 

 

She chose her words carefully before speaking. Then, she said, “ _ Anyone captured by the First Order deserves my concern, regardless of how well I know them. You've seen what happens when we duel. You're asking for destruction and something I can't give you _ .”

 

Yet. 

 

She seemed on the verge of saying it. He felt it. All he had to do was have a little more time with her. He was sure of it. He had hunted her before, and he would do it again now. She would be his; they would make everything work together. 

 

“ _ You know what I want, my terms. Are you going to let him sit here, and let me go on in this direction?” _

 

He was surprised to learn that the latter part of his statement was what decided her. Any conflict in her dissipated.

 

“ _ I'm not going to be yours,  Ben. This isn't going to end the way you expect it to _ .”

 

She grimly stood tall, preparing herself for what was coming. To see him again.

 

“ _ It never does with you; that's why I expect the unexpected with you. Until we meet again, Rey.” _

 

The purr in his voice was unmistakable, even through the helmet.  She shot him a glare before disappearing from his sight. 

 

He hadn't felt so alive in a long time. It would be even better in person, even if she did escape.

 

\---------

 

As he saw her ship approach, and felt her resolve, he decided that he would have to trust the Force more often, to see if he could find her next time. It would provide something to keep her on her toes. 

 

Part of him knew there would need to be a next time. If she was this resolved, then he would need a few visits to seduce her to his side.

 

As she walked down the ramp, he took in her full appearance. Little had changed in her physical appearance: she was still wearing her hair down and was in the same clothes she preferred on Jakku. She seemed more confident more, though, as though she understood something better. 

 

Considering how little training she had had with Luke, and how little time had passed since Crait, he wasn't sure why she felt that way. 

 

He was a little jealous; he was adrift without her. The First Order was needy and kept him busy, but his heart wasn't in it. He was still conflicted.  

 

Then his eyes caught on to the one noticeable change about her, her weapon.

 

Gone was the legacy lightsaber they had broken; in its place was a longer, staff-like saber with two open ends. 

 

Could it be that she had managed to create something like Darth Maul and others after him? 

 

There was no banter this time; they could talk when alone. She was arrested, her weapon confiscated and handed to him while she was restrained. 

 

Once in a red interrogation room alone, she was allowed to stand - still restrained - while he inspected her workmanship more carefully.

 

“I knew there was something different about when you walked down that ramp,” he said, holding up the staff to the light.

 

“Besides my newest addition?” she queried, inspecting his face and trying to gauge his reaction to her creation.

 

“Yes, besides this. This  _ is _ interesting and well done. I wish I had been there to see you make this. I could've helped,” he stated, twirling it and testing its weight distribution.

 

“You still want to be my teacher after all this time?” she asked curiously.

 

She couldn't quite hide the surprise and awe in her voice from him. 

 

“Of course. There's still so much you don't know or try to control like you could. You could be so much more powerful,” he insisted.

 

When he was finished with his inspection, he motioned for her to stand back. She did willingly, anxious to see what the curious look of his indicated. 

 

He ignited the saberstaff, and the weapon came to life. It was still blue, and a perfectly proportioned, elegant weapon. 

 

“I like it,” he said, his tone filled with pride. He took a few swipes with it before turning it off and tossing it back to her now free, ready hands.

 

“Now, tell me what else you've learned and done since our last meeting,” he demanded, indicating for her to sit across from him in some chairs.

 

Rey was slightly baffled by this turn of conversation. Where was the fight she had been expecting?

 

His half-smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he continued to beckon her over. She finally did, as she far preferred this to fighting him.

 

It was easy to talk to him about her training. The books from the Jedi Temple had helped a little, and now she was looking for information about the Force from a variety of places in an effort to learn more.

 

“I own an extensive library myself,” he said, leaning forward as he spread out his legs. He placed his elbows on his legs and supported his head with his hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

 

“You do?” she asked excitedly, leaning forward as well.

 

“I'd be happy to share some of it with you,” he said, his chair moving forward incrementally, until there was barely any space between their feet. “For research, of course.”

 

“Research? I don't understand,” she said. 

 

She was about to pull back, the heat in the room suddenly making her very warm. She was all too aware of his closeness to her, and that made her uncomfortable as she was too attracted to him for her to stay objective and ready to fight in this instance.

 

However, with a slight flick of a wrist and an outreached hand, Rey found her chair closer to his, and her body knocked forward and captured by his. 

 

“I think you do,” he purred. “If you stayed here, we could pour over the tomes together and learn much more about this gift we share. We could practice and train together. There's much on the Dark Side that I'm sure you're not as familiar with. We could have such fun.”

 

His face began his descent, the smile disappearing over her left shoulder and his nose brushing past her ear. 

 

It took everything within Rey not to shiver. 

 

“I want to see one of these books,” she challenged, her voice faltering only slightly.

 

His response sent warm air rushing around her, the minty wisps making their way to her nose and dry mouth. 

 

“Naturally. Here, I just finished this one.”

 

The book floated into her lap, whereupon a gloved hand rested on top of it, dangerously close to her upper body. 

 

His presence and the feelings of desire and need pressing on her through their bond were suffocating her. It was hard to concentrate.

 

Usually, she could just think of the Resistance and Finn, and all romantic, lustful thoughts left, leaving her feeling brave. Right now, it wasn't doing her squat.

 

“Whatever you're thinking of, it won't help you,” he said with a laugh. “You're far too close to me. We've shared too much. You know the truth as much as I do, that we both want one another. Why deny it?”

 

His eyes found hers as bare hands brushed along her jawline. It was so light and gentle, but the possessive darkness in his eyes betrayed him.

 

His mouth found her right ear as she tried to formulate a response.

 

“You haven't disagreed with me yet. It's very telling, Rey. Stay with me. It's not too late.”

 

“I can't,” she bit out. Not yet. He wasn't ready. “I'm willing to wait.”

 

This wasn't going at all like she had expected. His idea of her escaping really was escaping his clutches, not the fight that she thought he would want. She was losing ground quickly, and needed to break free of him fast. 

 

Then, she had it. She sprang up at once.

 

The idea was a last-minute, brain bleach-needing incident that she would never be able to forget. But, she was up, and he was looking up at her in barely restrained wonder. 

 

“How did you do that?” he asked.

 

“Repressed childhood memories I'd rather forget,” she said simply, not wanting to force such a thing on anyone else.

 

However, this was Ben, and he wanted her to stay. He got up, and she could feel him probing her mind. She let him, all the while preparing herself to run, the book slipped into a pocket.

 

He entered her mind, and found the memory quickly. Unfortunately, he regretted the decision at once.

 

Suddenly, the image of a small Rey walking in on a surprised Unkar Plutt in a bathtub was filling his mind, and he didn't think it'd ever leave.

 

She was yelled at to leave, and the next day, she was sent to leave his grounds, fending for herself until she found the AT-AT. It was a depressing, vomit-inducing memory that he wished he could expel from her mind.

 

He saw her turn around make a beeline for his door, and he felt powerless to stop her. The feeling of ickiness made him put on his helmet, hang his head, and want to hide his reaction from her. She had such strength to deal with such things and bounce back.

 

Somehow, she had already recovered from it and was now jauntily walking away to the closed, white doors.

 

“Nice try,” she said, her hands gripping opposite ends of her new weapon. “I'll be better prepared next time. That pilot better be free shortly. Until next time, Ben, and sorry you needed to see that. There's a reason I repress it.”

 

“That's the understatement of the year,” he murmured, moving his hand to hold up his bargain. 

 

Within the hour, she and the pilot were gone, and his peace of mind slowly came back. With it came the reassurance that he would have her. She was biding her time, it seemed. For what, he was ready to find out by any means necessary. 

 

Next time, she would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, this is a one-shot. If I can find a way to continue this, then I will. If you have ideas or something you want to see, let me know. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
